Clover (all hail king julien)
Clover is a green-eyed crowned lemur who is King Julien's bodyguard. She is smart, cunning, (mostly) mature, but tends to be rather paranoid (comes with the job), is brave to the point of recklessness and can be prone to sudden outbursts of violence, but can also be sweet, friendly and kind-hearted towards her friends. In general, she and Maurice tend to be the voice of reason to keep Julien's crazy ideas in check. After the events of the first episode, Clover becomes his commander. She is the main protector King Julien (since the other guards ran away) Despite the fact that she thinks the new king isn't very bright she is fanatically loyal and faithful to him and is even willing to die for her king. Unlike his uncle, Julien treats her with a lot more respect (for example at the end of episode one he points out that he noticed she was the only one of the guards who didn't run away and because of that his promoting her to commander). Her shocked response to the comment implies that uncle Julien never bothered to even compliment her. A running gag is that she acts like she is talking with someone through a radio earpiece. She didn't believe in having a fun life until she slid down the water slide going after Mort during Uncle King Julien XII's return. In "Eat Prey Shove", it is revealed she writes a rather fan fiction-y romantic book as a hobby. It is also here she meets Sage Moondancer, with whom Clover has a rather complex romantic relationship - while she loves him, his stoic and peaceful nature often irritates her. It takes several seasons for both of them to realize they balance each other out as the perfect weapon. In "Crimson and Clover," it is revealed that Clover has a twin sister named Crimson, with whom she has a long lasting rivalry. Despite their antagonistic behaviour, they still consider each other family and Crimson has helped Clover out on occasion. In the storyline of "Exiled", Clover went on a quest with Sage to find the perfect weapon, only to realize through the teachings of Sage's annoying mudskipper master that they need each other to be in perfect balance (after spending a day body-swapped). Koto, Sage's evil brother wanted to force Clover to marry him, and she was ready to make this sacrifice for the life of Julien, but in the end she was freed and was essential in defeating Koto and his army. In Season 5, when King Julien puts security cameras all over the kingdom, Clover is overjoyed to finally be able to enforce all the long-forgotten ancient laws she never had the chance to. This overzealousness causes everyone in the kingdom to be arrested eventually, with Clover turning herself in too when she got up from the bed on the wrong foot. In episode 12, she expects Sage to propose to her, but finds out he is marrying her sister, Crimson. Trying to suppress her anger, she stays to help the mountain lemur kingdom, and eventually causes Sage to realize she is his soulmate, hurrying after her and proposing to her. This causes some concern for King Julien, as Clover will leave the kingdom after the marriage, so he tries to train the kingdom into an army, leading to disaster when real foosas attack. In the last episode, the wedding eventually proceeds after some hiccups, such as Julien burying Sage and forgetting where he was, and creating a Frankenstein's monster version to stand in for the wedding, while Clover reconciles with Crimson and says her goodbye to Julien. She leaves for the mountain lemur kingdom with Sage at the end of the episode after the wedding, explaining her absence in the Madagascar movies. Category:People Category:Toons Category:Animals Category:Lemurs Category:Mammals Category:Creatures